You Belong With Me
by goldskies7120
Summary: One-shot AU based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me music video. Annabeth and Percy have been neighbors and best friends for the longest time, but there's a designer-clad, makeup-covered cheerleading barrier preventing them from acknowledging their feelings. Don't worry, it doesn't follow the exact same plot as the music video. Characters are Rick Riordan's. Image by Viria.


**I don't know why I'm procrastinating on Oceans Away (maybe because of the state of Percabeth's relationship, I honestly hate it right now), but anyways, here's an idea I've been mulling over for a while now. I know it's like, terribly cliche and stuff, but I've wanted to do something like this for a while now. The format is inspired by I Hope You Think of Me by Just Another Wise Girl (I love that fic), but the idea itself is not. It's based off of Taylor Swift's music video for You Belong With Me, with a couple major tweaks to make it more realistic and personalized.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Please check out Oceans Away if you haven't already!**

* * *

 _"You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

 _I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do"_

* * *

He's pacing back and forth in his room, hands moving just as animatedly as his mouth. She can hear the faint rumbling of his voice through the two windows, but his words are undecipherable. The only thing she knows is that he's sick - sick of all of the drama that's going on in his life.

She can't help but feel worried for him. He's been through so much stress lately, what with his grades slipping and Junior Olympics tryouts coming up and his need to get a swimming scout to notice him before the end of senior year. That stupid-ass girl is just making things impossible for him, and Annabeth hates it.

Olivia Steele. She's no good for him. She's one of those fashion-obsessed mean girls who love busting their parents' money on the most useless things and wearing clothes that show more of their skin than they cover. Her grades likely are worse than _Percy's_ , and that's saying something (though she doesn't blame him for it - he tries so hard, but he has ADHD _and_ dyslexia), and she's so flat-out rude to everyone in the school. Annabeth isn't sure how they got together, or why they're _still_ together, but she's ninety-nine percent sure Percy isn't happy with their relationship.

And that's all Annabeth's ever really wanted. For Percy to be happy.

She's known him since the third grade, when her family moved into the house right next door. That night, she had gotten into a fight with her parents, and she had strewn the contents of her moving boxes across her bedroom in a fit of frustration. Unbeknownst to her, Percy had been watching through his own window. The next day, he rang the doorbell to ask if she was all right. He was the first friend she ever made in this crazy old town.

Now, he was easily her best friend. They had gone through so much together. He, an absentee father, an abusive stepdad, countless school bullies, academic struggles, and swimming problems. She's had her fair share of bullying, both from classmates and her own stepmother, and her father acted like she didn't exist for the longest time. They've been each other's rock, holding each other through every obstacle that came their way, and she can't imagine life without him.

So it tears her apart that he's desperately clinging to a back-and-forth relationship that he knows will never last.

Her eyes trace his movements as he leans against his door frame and buries his hand in his hair. She sees him mouth Olivia's name, only for confusion to flicker across his face. He glances at the phone in his hand and holds it to his ear once again. _Hello?,_ he repeats, but to no avail. His ever-faithful _girlfriend_ has hung up. Surprise, surprise.

He tosses the phone onto his mattress and slumps into the chair in front of his window. He weakly smiles when he notices her presence.

Annabeth scrambles to find her pad of paper and a black Sharpie. She opens it up to find _I love you._ written on the first page. No. Nononononope. Not that one.

The words _Are you okay?_ streak across the second page. She flips to it and holds it up to the window for Percy to see.

A corner of his mouth turns up. He reaches down to grab his own pad of paper and writes, _Yeah. Drama sucks._ The letters are scrawled across the paper in his _I-don't-care-anymore_ handwriting.

She gives him a sympathetic smile and turns the page. _You want to talk?_

Her message meets a solid blue view. Percy's pulled his curtains closed. He doesn't want to talk. Fine. Okay.

Annabeth ignores her sinking heart and throws the paper to the ground. To cheer herself up, she decides to play a _special_ song. The song Olivia announced her hatred for that day when Percy and Annabeth had been discussing their music tastes.

 _Walk on Water._ Thirty Seconds to Mars. One of Percy's favorites.

Within seconds, she's lost herself in the music. She sways and bobs her head and hums to the tune. She catches herself in the midst of a twirl to look into her mirror.

Wispy blonde curls sticking up from her head like horns. An old Math Olympiad T-shirt that hangs off her shoulders loosely, as if she were wearing a potato sack. A splash of ugly freckles on her nose that her glasses sometimes cover up, but the thing is, she usually wears contacts. And of course, her freaky grey eyes.

Everything about her screams NERD. Actually, no. Not just nerd. Dull, boring, weirdo nerd.

No wonder Percy doesn't want to be with her.

The chorus hits, and she smiles. Screw it. Her feelings can wait for a minute longer.

She grabs a hairbrush from her dresser and lip-syncs, whipping her head dramatically from left to right. She jumps up and down and dances across the room, feet lighter than air, mind like the wind. Music flows through her veins as she punctuates the end of the refrain with a fall to the floor. The chorus plays again, and she leaps back up and stomps her feet as hard as she can. Her parents are at a soccer game with her step-brothers. She can make all the noise she wants.

As soon as the song comes to a close, Annabeth collapses onto her bed, panting and laughing. The hairbrush slips from her fingers as she catches her breath.

Little does she know that Percy's been watching her from behind the curtains all along.

* * *

 _"But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me"_

* * *

Annabeth stumbles through the hallways, searching for her locker embedded amongst the rows of monochrome metal doors. When she spots the familiar eight-one-three, she immediately gravitates towards it. Then slows down because she realizes Olivia and her best friend Jordan are giggling together in front of the locker right beside hers.

She skirts around them to the best of her abilities and inputs her combination. The moment it clicks open, a body knocks into her shoulder and sends the notebooks in her arms careening to the floor. Annabeth pushes up her glasses and looks up. Olivia.

The accursed brunette raises her fingers to her mouth. "Oops," she deadpans. Jordan giggles behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth turns to pick up her books. What makes that woman think she's so gods-damned cool, besides the money and the fancy car?

Well, maybe it's the fact that she has a super-hot boyfriend.

Speaking of which, Percy's walking down the hall, his friends Jason and Frank in tow. He's chuckling along with them, but his smile never reaches his eyes.

Olivia squeals (in a voice resembling that of a sow, Annabeth might add), "Percy!" before waddling up to him in her six-inch heels and a skirt that barely covers her butt. The remnants of Percy's smile disappear from his face as she kisses him square on the mouth. Annabeth can't help but notice his eyes are wide open. He doesn't seem to be enjoying it one bit.

When she pulls away, Percy wipes his mouth on his shirtsleeve. He murmurs something to Olivia, who pouts, and he gives her a quick one-armed hug. Then, he continues walking down the hall, leaving her and Jordan with his friends.

Thoroughly disturbed, Annabeth turns back to her locker and shoves her notebooks in. Her locker is nothing fancy. Just a picture of her family hanging on the back wall. And maybe a poster or two of Brendon Urie. Not like those pom-poms that Olivia decorates her locker with.

She's just barely closed the door when a voice beside her ear startles her. "Hey there, wise girl."

Annabeth's stomach leaps. She knows who it is before she even turns around.

She smirks. "Seaweed Brain."

He rests his chin on the top of her head and sighs. "I miss hanging out with you."

Goosebumps trail along her arms as she replies, "Me too."

Annabeth's eyes flit to Olivia, who hasn't yet seen Percy with her. If she had, then she'd likely be storming over and demanding her boyfriend back.

"What's going on with you and Olivia?" she asks.

He pulls back, his eyes dull and pained. "She's being a jealous bitch. As always."

In a moment of impulse, she remarks, "Then why are you still with her?"

Whoops. Can't take it back now.

Percy scuffs his feet against the floor. His eyes lower. "I - I guess…"

A screech echoes across the hallway. Olivia. "Percy!"

He buries his face in his hands. "Ugh. I gotta go. Catch you later, Annabeth."

She nods doubtfully as he walks away. Hopefully, one day, _she_ will be the one Percy is heading towards. Not Olivia.

But she's realistic enough to know that that day will be in the far, far future, if existent at all.

* * *

 _"Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that"_

* * *

It's late-start day today, but Annabeth forgot to set her alarm back by an hour. Now she's paying for it, wide awake at 6 AM with nothing to do.

She decides to take advantage of it by going for a walk before school starts.

"Hey! HEY!" Percy's voice permeates through the empty street.

She whirls around and smiles at him. "Hey! What's up!"

Percy shrugs. "I saw you leaving, so I decided come with. Why so early?"

"I woke up early on accident. Do you want to come with me?"

He smiles. A genuine, delighted, downright beautiful smile. Annabeth can't help but feel proud at eliciting that from him. She hasn't seen him smile like that since… since last year at least. Since before Olivia. "Sure. Where to?"

"The park," she replies.

Percy strolls up beside her, and they walk in comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Then, he blurts, "What were you listening to the other day?"

She knits her eyebrows. "What other day?"

He blushes, and realization dawns on his face. "Uh, never mind."

"No, seriously. What day?"

He palms the back of his neck. "Um, two days ago. You asked me if I was okay."

Annabeth thinks for a moment, and then narrows her eyes at the boy beside her. "Percy?"

His blush deepens. "Yeah?"

"Were you, perhaps, _watching_ me dance that day?"

"Uh... maybe?"

Annabeth's cheeks flame. She shoves him off the sidewalk. "You butthead!"

Percy regains his balance and plops into a park bench. "Hey, you don't just _leave_ your window open if you don't want people watching you."

" _Your_ curtains were closed! I didn't think I needed to close mine too!"

"That's where you're wrong. Admit it. The great Annabeth Chase made a mistake."

Annabeth smacks him with her copy of _Great Expectations._ "No, I did NOT. It's your fault for peeking!"

"Ow." Percy rubs his arm. "Harsh."

"You should have expected it," Annabeth huffs.

He grins again. His eyes are focused solely on her. "Yeah. I should've."

Annabeth skin prickles. His gaze never falters from her face. It's slightly discomforting, yet she can't help but feel giddy. He's paying attention to _her._ Not Olivia. Not anyone else. He's looking at her like she's the only one in his world, and she's not sure anybody else has looked at her that way before.

Percy reaches out. His fingers tantalizingly brush her cheek as he tucks a stray curl behind her ear. His lips are closed, but he's still smiling.

Annabeth tries to break the tension. "Are you going to the homecoming game tomorrow?"

Percy folds his legs. "Yeah. You?"

Annabeth nods. Percy continues, "Liv's cheering for the football guys, so I'm her support group."

"That's dumb. There should be cheerleaders for swimming too. There should be cheerleaders for every sport." She's being honest. It would be really cool if her track team had a couple cheerleaders on its side. Maybe male cheerleaders. That would be interesting, to say the least, but she wouldn't complain.

He shrugs. "Yeah. If only. Football always gets preferential treatment."

They're interrupted the sound of an engine revving down the road. They look up.

Gods dammit. It's almost like the woman has an internal radar for when she's with Percy. Just so she can snatch him from her grasp.

Olivia shifts her sunglasses up to the top of her head. "Hey, babe. You coming?"

Annabeth's eyes look back to Percy. He looks half pained, half relieved. For some reason, it makes her feel envious. Does Percy look at Annabeth as just a way to pass the time? Does he value time with Olivia more than he values time with her?

Almost as if to spite her, Olivia grabs Percy's face and kisses him hard as soon as he gets in the car. Annabeth looks away. One, Olivia's disgusting, and two, she doesn't think she can handle the sight of Percy kissing another girl again.

Olivia gives her the stink eye as they drive off into the sunset. Annabeth scoffs. Obviously, they would leave her in the dust to walk the mile-and-a-half commute to school. How could she expect anything better?

Why did she expect anything more?

* * *

 _"She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
You belong with me"_

* * *

Annabeth has never been one to cheer. She only vaguely knows the rules of football, mostly because of her brothers' fantasy football obsessions. That, and they never fail to watch every single NFL game during the season.

Yet Percy's enthusiasm is infectious. He's screaming, waving his arms, and jumping like a madman. Even worse, her friend Piper is doing the same, except decked in all-out spiritwear - giant hands, war paint, and all. So Annabeth finds herself cheering along with them, calling out the names of the team's star football players. Piper's boyfriend Jason is one of them.

Post-game chants rock the bleachers as the newly-victorious football team clears out of the field. Percy suddenly gets up. "I should go find Liv. She'll be looking for me."

Piper holds a hand in front of him. "She's right there."

Percy follows where she's pointing, and so does Annabeth. They find Olivia and a football player getting handsy on each other. She has her arms against his chest and his are around her waist.

Percy's jaw clenches. His fists tighten. Piper lets him go this time, and he walks straight through the stands. By the time he reaches the two, they're no longer touching, but they're talking quite passionately.

Percy's eyes flicker with fury as he asks Olivia what she was doing. Olivia bites back with just as much anger, leaving Annabeth to wonder what the heck is going on. She watches their exchange for a couple minutes, before Piper squeezes her shoulder.

"He deserves better than that girl, Annabeth."

She nods. "I know. I don't see why they're still together."

Piper thinks for a second. "Maybe he's scared."

"Of what?"

"Of being alone. Being unloved."

Annabeth's eyes flicker with worry. "But _I_ love him! And he doesn't see that!"

A smile flashes across Piper's face. "I think there's something you're not seeing as well."

Annabeth contemplates the mystery behind Piper's words for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _"Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me"_

* * *

The next day, Annabeth buries herself in her homework. There's no use thinking about a relationship that's never going to happen, so she decides to do what she knows best.

A light pounding sound echoes through the night. She looks up.

Percy's standing in front of his window looking handsome in a suit, a pad of paper in his hand. It reads, _Are you coming to the dance tonight?_

Annabeth smiles and shakes her head. His face visibly falls. She pulls out her own paper and writes, _Studying. Big test Monday._

Percy shakes his head and turns his lights off. Annabeth collapses back into her bed. Is he mad at her? Please don't let him be mad at her…

Seconds later, her doorbell rings. She rushes to open it, since nobody else is in the house right now.

It's Percy. His arms are crossed and a frown marrs his face. "You're coming."

Annabeth groans. "Percy, I can't!"

He steps inside and shuts the door behind him. "Why not?"

"I told you, Percy. I have to study for the test!"

"Bullshit. You can do it tomorrow."

Annabeth shifts uncomfortably. She opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it. Percy is stubborn. He'll probably drag her to the dance anyway.

Percy puts his hands on her shoulders. "Is it because nobody asked you?"

"No. Michael asked me. I just knew I had to study."

"So you're saying you knew about this test a month before it happened."

"Well, no… but - "

"Then what's wrong? Is it because your friends ditched you? Did somebody say something to you?"

"No! Percy, I'm fine. I just don't want to go."

Percy gives her a sour look. Then, his face morphs into a pout.

"Please?" he begs. Those swirling, wide green eyes, his beautiful, pink-flushed tan skin, his messy, pitch-black hair - he looks like an adorable baby seal. She doesn't know how he could possibly look so perfect.

His fingers brush against the base of her neck. His face is inches from hers.

Her stomach spins more violently than a centrifuge.

She blinks. If she goes, then maybe she can actually get a dance with Percy. Live a fantasy that she's always dreamed of, probably for at least five years.

But he's still with Olivia. He doesn't like her like that - he probably never will. Plus, even if she does somehow dance with him, it won't have the meaning she's always wished for. It won't be a union of _them_. It will just be a simple, worthless dance.

Annabeth backs away, avoiding the hurt look that crosses his face. "Sorry, Percy. I... I can't."

His shoulders slump resignedly. Then, he reaches into his pocket. A piece of paper pulls loose, and he gently places it in her palm.

"Frank ditched because Hazel got sick last-minute, so he gave me his ticket. If you change your mind… " He trails off. "Just _please._ Think about it."

Annabeth's throat clogs up, but she manages a slight nod. Her eyes follow him out the door and back into his house. He doesn't look back.

Sighing, she shuts the door and leans against it. Should she go? Would it really be worth it?

She decides to list the good and bad. Where's the harm in making a list?

Pro, she might be able to dance with Percy. Con, Olivia will see them and demand her boyfriend back.

Pro, she can hang out with Piper and Thalia. Con, Piper will probably be off with Jason. At least she has Thalia.

Pro, - wait.

Her phone buzzes from across the room. Two texts. One from Percy, who's sent her a final _please?_ One from Piper, who's asking where she is. She's in the midst of replying to Piper when a final text notification pops up. Thalia.

 _Don't you dare leave me alone in this hellhole._

Annabeth cracks a smile. Thalia will probably forgive her for being a no-show. _Probably._

She takes one more longing look at the ticket, which is now lying on the counter. For some reason, she feels a weird tug in her stomach, as if that ticket is worth a lot more than just attending a lame dance.

She decides the ticket represents possibility. The chance to let go and enjoy, once in her life. It's her senior year, but she hasn't gone to a single high school dance yet. This ticket is her opportunity to change that.

She glances back at the stairs, which invite her to rush up them and fall into the comfortable arms of her little room. That's the path she would normally take. The path of no risk. The path of monotony.

She makes a split-second decision. Before she can regret it, she writes a note to her parents letting them know she's gone to homecoming. As she sticks it on the fridge, she exhales. There. Now it's permanent. Now she can't turn back. Unless she throws the note in the trash, of course… but NO. Annabeth, do _not_ think about that. Just keep moving. Don't look back.

She speeds up the stairs and bursts into her closet, rummaging for that dress she bought earlier this summer… ah. There we go.

It's a beautiful dress. She had fallen in love with it during a trip to the mall with her friends. Having been armed to the teeth with coupons provided by her stepmother, she managed to bring the price down to $40 and has never regretted her purchase since. Especially considering how the silky white fabric drapes down her thighs and how the strapless, gold-lined bodice fits her _perfectly._

Now's her time to wear it.

She dabs a bit of concealer on her face and lines her eyes with black and gold. A quick spray and a little brushing later, she has tamed her hair to a satisfactory extent. There. Done. Finally.

Before she leaves the room, she stands in the doorway, gazing at her rumpled sheets and messily-strewn papers. Too late to return to that now. Just keep moving. Don't look back.

Her eyes catch on her pad of paper, lying carelessly on the floor. It's open to the first page. She flushes as she reads over the writing once again. _I love you_.

Her gaze flickers back to Percy's window. She can't see anything, since the lights are off, but she imagines him there anyway. He's waving to her frantically, eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He points to the pad of paper and mouths, _Take it._

So she does. She ignores the part of her that's yelling at her for how stupid she's being and rips the first sheet out of the pad. Along with it tears her fear. She's met with a new Annabeth, one filled with resolve, as she folds it into quarters and tucks it between her fingers. Clutching the golden heels in her other hand, she rushes out the door and hops into the Uber.

Just keep moving. Don't look back.

* * *

 _"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me"_

* * *

When she walks in, people start staring at her.

She doesn't know why. Maybe it's because her dress is too formal for the occasion? Or maybe it's not formal _enough_. Hm, everybody else seems to be wearing similar dresses. Does she have something on her face?

Before she can start wiping at her face, Thalia appears out of nowhere. "Wow, Annabeth! You look great! Why so late?"

Annabeth is thankful for the diversion, and maneuvers into a corner of the room. "I wasn't going to come, but then I changed my mind."

Thalia crosses her arms. "Lemme guess. My text put you through an existential crisis and motivated you to show your butt over here."

Annabeth laughs. "Yeah. Something like that."

Thalia high-fives Annabeth with her bracelet-clad hand. "I'll get us a snack or two. You stay here. _Don't_ move."

Annabeth nods awkwardly. Her sweaty palms moisten the paper enclosed in her hand. After a couple minutes of waiting, she feels relieved when Thalia taps her shoulder.

"Finally! Where were you? How long - "

She stutters to a stop. It's not Thalia.

His green eyes swirl with an emotion she can't place. "Can I say I told you so?"

Annabeth shoves his chest. "No. That's rude."

Percy's fingers play with his sleeves as he huskily whispers, "You look beautiful, Annabeth."

"I…" Annabeth's at a loss for words. The tone of his voice makes her want to back into a corner and die from overwhelming arousal.

His cheeks are tinted pink now. "I mean, not even that cuts it. You look stunning. Magical. Not that you aren't normally, but now more than ever. You're absolutely awesome-looking."

Her cheeks match his cherry complexion. "Awesome-looking?"

He scoffs. "Not all of us have a large vocabulary."

They stare at each other for a moment longer, before Annabeth asks, "Where's Olivia?"

His mouth bobs up and down like a fish's. "I - um - she's not here."

"What? Why?" Not that Annabeth's particularly sad about it.

"I, uh, kinda broke up with her?" he mumbles.

Annabeth tilts her head. Really? "Why?"

He palms the back of his neck. "Reasons."

"Um, okay?"

His eyes trail down her body to her clasped hands. "What's that?"

Annabeth's eyes widen in alarm when she realizes what he has seen. She throws her hands behind her. "What's what?"

Percy rolls his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

Now Annabeth's not even fire-truck red. She's red-velvet-cake red. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Annabeth…" Percy warns. He tries to snatch the paper out of her hands, but she bounds out of reach. His eyes narrow, and he gives her a competitive grin. "Get over here."

She squeals and runs away, but running in heels is no easy feat. Especially to the untrained girl. Too soon, she's tripped and Percy's lunged for her. His strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back up.

"Sorry," she murmurs.

Percy's embarrassment has faded, however. His hair is messier than usual, but his eyes are gleaming. "Now gimme."

"No."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Reasons."

Percy sticks his tongue out at her. She cracks a smile.

Suddenly, he swoops in and grabs the piece of paper from her. She yelps in fear.

If this is too early, if he doesn't like her in that way, if he's already attracted to someone else, what will she do? What will be at stake? Their friendship will be.

She snatches it by the corner and pulls. Percy begrudgingly lets go. "What's wrong?"

Fear accumulates in her throat. Percy is stubborn. He's going to keep asking about it and he's not going to let it go. Her options are to either show him now or show him later.

And for once in her life, she can't make a pro/con list. Because either way, something bad is going to happen. Time won't change the results.

Might as well do it now.

She squeezes her eyes shut. Percy repeats, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She unwraps the folded square ever so carefully, millimeter by millimeter, bit by bit, but she never opens her eyes. She doesn't want to see the look of pity on his face when he sees it.

Just keep moving. Don't look back.

Her eyes squeeze tighter when it's done. She can't breathe. Her stomach is clenched and her body is stiff. She's oh-so-tempted to just bail and run back home.

She hears quiet shuffling. Warm fingers stroke her chin and lift it up. His hair brushes against her cheek as he whispers in her ear, "Annabeth."

She slowly opens her eyes, but she can't look at his face. She doesn't want to see his expression.

When her eyes come into contact with his chest, she realizes she doesn't need to. Because there, in his hands, rests a piece of paper, similar to hers, written neatly and precisely in his signature blue marker, _I love you._

She doesn't trust herself to exhale. There's no way this is real. It must be a dream.

She meets his eyes. He's _smiling_. His real smile. The one that could light up the entire town with just a glimpse.

He leans closer, and it's over. It's all over. She's lost in their kiss, so lost that she doesn't think she can ever get back out. A burning passion lights up her veins and overtakes her body as she drags her hands up his back and buries them in his hair. She's unable to comprehend what's happening, but all she knows is that she's so freaking gone.

His lips move against hers, savoring her taste, and she wonders: funny how her life turned over within the span of a minute. How the impossible became real with a split-second decision.

So as she runs her hands down his arms and kisses him with as much fervor as he kisses her, she realizes, maybe that's the beauty of life. To take risks. To chase dreams with the hope that good will come out of it, and if it doesn't, then that's alright, because that's how things were meant to be.

As long as you just keep moving and never look back.

* * *

 _"Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me"_

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of this!**


End file.
